


Special Touch - Flashback - Strapless

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [27]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, pot smoking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Holly take some time to unwind with a little marijuana and something new in sexy in their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Touch - Flashback - Strapless

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my secret friend for helping with the details of this story that I was unfamiliar with, getting things just right. Note to my readers, this story involves the use of marijuana. Not something I usually write about, don’t make a big deal of it all. This story is a flashback set just before their trip to Sundance.

I feel like I have so much to tell you. This was one of those intense moments with Norman that I haven’t been sure how to put it all on paper but now I’d like to try. It was after we had gotten home from Japan, that trip had been amazing and exhausting all at the same time. I was right back to work and so was he. Before the holidays things had been busy for him and he had gone and worn himself out. Sometimes there is just stopping Norman from being the busiest man in North America. Well, I might be exaggerating but I’d guess he’s right up there. Do I worry sometimes that he is wearing himself too thin, of course, but I have to remind myself that the crazy schedule he keeps is one that he loves. Slowing him down would just make him unhappy and that’s the last thing I want. 

We were in for a few coming weeks of him traveling without me. I could have cleared my schedule and gone with him everywhere, zig zagging back and forth across the country but all of that hotel living and time zone changes along with the jet lag just didn’t work for me. He had a video to shoot with a pretty cool band here in the city, a movie to film in the desert, and Sundance in Utah where I did meet up with him. Include fitting in time with me and his son while still doing interviews and making appearances, he hardly ever let himself slow down.

Even though I live with him I still don’t know how he does it all the time. Some days he runs into the house with a bucket of fan mail, kisses me hello and crashes for a quick nap on the couch before he’s up and checking email, making calls and scheduling more events. If I were a better girlfriend I’d lock him away and make him unwind, but I know it would just wire him up even more. And I can’t say that I am much better than he is. I work long hours and lots of days in a row because I love my job and it is the career I have always wanted. 

This particular event happened in the middle of the week where somehow I had gotten an afternoon off. Norman was scheduled to be directing this music video that he was so excited to be a part of and I wasn’t sure where he was going to be in the city. My plan was to go home, shower, unwind and Skype down to Georgia with Mandy if she was around. It had been a while since she and I had talked and I was hoping we’d be able to catch up. I had taken the subway home as Paul had been at Norman’s beck and call all day, but when I came up the stairs to the apartment I was surprised to hear music playing. Obscure punk music that only blared from his record player, not stuff he had on his iPhone. I have to admit, I was smiling ear to ear when I heard it and knew that he was home in the middle of the day. 

I opened the door to a house full of chaos. Buckets of fan mail everywhere, people dancing around and Norman sorting through the 45’s to play on his portable record player. Not to mention leftover boxes and red plastic cups piled around and a smoky room to boot. They didn’t hear me come in but Eye knew I was home. He jumped off the table almost knocking over the stuffed rooster then sliding on the hardwood. Then he remember that he didn’t love me enough to greet me so he sat next to a post and just watched me come in. Norman had looked up to see what had caused the cat to run and smiled when he saw me. 

The scene was comical and a little hard to describe. Norman was sitting on the floor next to the couch with the record player to his side, he had a lap full of 45’s and he was wearing a onesie, this black and white number that was made to look like a skeleton. A pair of wildly stripped socks and a black trucker hat that said something about being a sex machine. It was topped off with a cigarette in his hand and a can of beer next to him. My can of Red Hare - Cotton Tale Pale Ale, the only beer I drank and had ordered special from Georgia. I made a face as I looked at the can and he stuck his tongue out at me. His company had stopped dancing around when they realized I had come in and Norman turned down the music as he unburied himself from records and got up. 

“This your girl?” The young guy was smoking a joint and eating leftover pizza from last night.

The most gorgeous man ever to wear a onesie walked across the room to me, “Yeah, this one’s ah, all mine.” I dropped my purse on the side table and met him half way, he hugged and kissed me and held me close. “Hi baby.” He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. “You’re home early, I mean, we’ve been shooting all day. Thought we’d hang out for a while.” He kissed me again, sliding his tongue into my mouth not caring if his friends saw him pawing at me.

I hadn’t paid attention at first but the living room was filled with pot smoke. Something that surprised me as it wasn’t something Norman or I really did. Cigarettes were one thing and I knew that Norman lit up on rare occasion when he was out with certain friends but it wasn’t something we ever did as a couple, we never even had any in the house as far as I knew. But it wasn’t the pot that had put the stern look on my face that Norman picked up on.

“Sorry, you want the guys to smoke outside?” We were still holding hands as the band and entourage had gone back to talking and laughing. Two people were playing video games while the others had gone over to sift through some records on the table. 

I shook my head, I didn’t care that they were smoking pot inside, it was cold out and smoking inside was never an issue here. I shook my head, “No, it’s fine. But can we talk about the fact that you taste like Cotton Tale?” I pulled at the zipper by his neck taking it down just a few inches. “You drank my last can of Cotton Tale?” 

Norman broke out laughing, I never gave him a hard time about eating my leftovers, leaving up the toilet seat or finishing off the toothpaste without replacing it. But this was my favorite beer we are talking about. He kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth letting me taste the remints of my beloved brew. “Come meet the guys.” 

They gave me a hard time for dating a man that wore kids pajamas, but I assured them that I found it all very sexy. Between games and songs we all hung out, something I hardly ever did. I sat in his lap for a while then hung on the couch while Norman played video games. The guitarist from the band even took some time to teach me a few chords using Norm’s sons’ guitar. “Your Georgia Peach sure can play.” It always made me smile when I knew that at some point he had referred to me with that endearment. 

It was a band buddy who offered me the pot, I’m sure his real name wasn’t Turtle, and I looked to Norman who was playing some version of Silent Hill. He must have heard the question as well, as his head whipped around to me. I could tell he wanted to answer for me, his mouth opened to talk then stopped, he didn’t know what the answer should have been. It had been over two decades since I had smoked pot. It wasn’t something I was into but I also wasn’t offended by it. Norman had a Parliament hanging out of his mouth and the look on his face was priceless; he was waiting for me to answer while his avatar on the screen was getting killed. “Yeah, if Norman’s in.” I think Turtle was as surprised as Norman was by my answer. 

Norman piped in, “K, roll us a fat one, we’ll share it.” He had a smirk on his face like I was stepping into his world. Not that his world usually involved drugs, but it was a far cry from my life. It was the same smirk he had when we tried new things in bed. I found that fantastic as I loved to surprise him with the things I was willing to do. He went back to his game as if we weren’t about to embark on something new together. 

Turtle opened his stash and began to roll us a joint. “You sure Georgia? Panama Red is strong shit.” He carefully filled the rolling paper not waiting for my reply. 

“Only the best for my girl.” Norman never looked stopped playing, just tossed the comment over his shoulder. When Turtle was done rolling the ends he handed it to me with a zombie lighter and I finally set the guitar down on the coffee table. I smiled a thank you and sat back, I wanted to wait for Norman to join me. 

My brain was racking to try and remember the last time I had lit up a joint. I think I was 19 or so, I know I was dating Wade and we had gone to a bon fire with Mandy and whoever she was dating at the time. I remembered being cold, even for a summer night and I was drinking out of a bottle of Compari. It was vial, medicine tasting and smelled even worse. I had been a high a few times before that night, but that was my first time with Wade. I remembered that he ended up with an erection that made my jaw sore. He stayed hard for ages and we weren’t having sex yet, so I ended up giving him a blowjob that lasted forever. It made me smile thinking of Norman. If he could get hard for that long, I’d be more than willing to dislocate my jaw for him. 

I was still smiling when he finally passed the game controller off and joined me on the couch. Practically laying on top of me he kissed my neck and took the joint out of my hand. He would take the lead, I loved when he did that. Like ordering for me in a restaurant or politely ‘suggesting’ what I might wear out for the evening. Not something he did often, but I loved when he did it, it was a show of possession which I enjoyed very much. 

He sat up and took a whiff of the joint and licked at the seam making sure it was closed tightly. He showed it to me and I nodded. “When was the last time you smoked?” We had talked it about it ages ago, but he was high and falling asleep when that had happened, I wasn’t surprised he had forgotten.

“Been decades, Christ I’m old.” It had been a very long time. I watched intently as he put the joint to his lips and lit the tip, sucking in, his cheek hollowing accenting the beautiful angles of his face, it was all very erotic as he took a long toke and held it in for a while. Like he was testing the stuff, making sure it was good enough to share. He slowly exhaled closing his eyes, looking satisfied. 

He offered it to me. “Take it slow, that’s excellent shit right there.” He exaggerated the word excellent, not that he was an aficionado but I would venture to guess that his wealth had exposed him to a better quality of weed than I had known in high school. I inhaled slowly but probably too much for a first hit, I ended up choking on the smoke a little. He snuggled me close never giving me a hard time for not listening to him. There was something odd in this moment, neither one of us were high enough to get lost in our own world, but simply trying something new together always brought a closeness that shut everyone else out. I passed the joint back to him and he took another deep toke but this time when he exhaled he did it while he ghosted kisses on me. Something that would have seemed odd with his Parliament Lites, but was perfectly normal in this moment. I inhaled as he exhaled and we shared the smoke as we kissed. 

I took it slower on the next hit, letting it fill my lungs, trying to let it fill my head. I wanted to share this high with Norman. I blocked out the video games and the change in music from punk to rock as the guys seemed to ignore us. This moment was intimate and our which I long for often with this man who was forever too busy for his own good. Noise around us kept him in the real world, “Want food?” I was far from munchies but food wasn’t a bad idea. Norman had been drinking before I had gotten home and now he was working on getting high, food was most likely a very good idea. 

“Ordering food!” He yelled over the music to the guys. 

Practically in unison the vote was for Chinese. Norman scrolled through his phone for his favorite delivery place which was only around the block from here. He rambled off items, egg rolls, chow mien, rice dishes with pork, chicken wings, beef on a stick things and this squid dish that Norman adored. I was guessing they hadn’t stopped filming for lunch earlier so this was the first real meal of the day for them all. 

“Moo shu pork.” I whispered it as I stole the joint back from him and got up off the couch. I went over to the shelf where Norman kept his 45’s and pulled out a few that I liked and passed them off to our in house DJ for the afternoon. 

Norman was right behind me as I wandered to the kitchen. “Where ya going?” He wrapped his arms around me. I loved the feel of his scruff on my neck as we just hung out at the island swaying to the music and sharing the smoke. My head was beginning to fog a bit, the way it did when a good massage took me away to a faraway place where I could feel my mind unwinding as much as my body. Every place that Norman touched me tingled, which was not unusual, but seemed amplified. I turned in his arms and kissed him. My brain kept reminding me that we had a house full of company but my body didn’t seem to care. The muscles in his back led my hands down to his ass and I couldn’t help squeezing at him through the soft pajama material. Norman’s fingers laced into my hair as he took long slow licks at my neck and drifted his hands up my shirt. I didn’t think it was the pot that had him being so handsy, it was more the excuse to be a bit public that he enjoyed. I heard cat calls from the living room and worked to keep myself in check as we stood in the kitchen kissing and touching. 

It didn’t take long for the food to arrive and Norman handed me a wad of cash so I could open the door, he wasn’t in the mood for strangers. The amount of food he ordered seemed ridiculous, the delivery kid had four bags. He scanned past me looking at the party that was going on behind me, I’m sure he knew who’s house this was, we ordered from there often and I tipped him well. The band made quick work out of most of it and I realized the sun had gone down when they all started to say good bye about an hour later. They all made a plan to meet up the next day to finish the New York part of filming and I saw Turtle pass off a few more joints to Norman as he left. As busy as the house had been, it only took a few minutes for things to settle and quiet and I liked that. 

I Picked up some empty boxes and headed for the kitchen when Norman intercepted me. “Leave the mess. Let’s go upstairs.” He slid his hands up my shirt removing it as he went. I was light headed and excited and my hand slipped down pulling at the zipper that went from his neck to his crotch. We started undressing each other in the living room. As I explored his flesh it all seemed a little new to me. I traced each muscle in his bicep and licked at every tattoo that adorned his arm. It took him a minute to unhook my bra but when he did he dropped it to the floor and buried his face in my breasts. I love how long his hair is, I tangled my fingers in it and held him close as his licks turned to bites and sucking that would leave hickies on my flesh. 

I was naked but he was still in his underwear as I pulled him to the couch. I didn’t want to go all the way upstairs, I wanted him right here. I finished stripping him as I pushed him to sit and I settled between his legs. Naked Norman sitting on the black leather couch as his half hard cock filled my mouth and he began to hum. It was the song from the video he had been filming these past days and it had him tapping his foot. He was staring at me, smiling a bit, I could tell he was relaxed. I wished he could be like this more often, he pushed himself hard most days and I tried to help him unwind as much as possible with massages and sex often. But those things didn’t always shut his brain down the way he seemed to be right now. 

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” He grazed the back of his hand on my cheek. “Should take a picture of you just like that. Where’s my phone?” I didn’t think he was kidding. 

My mouth lazed up and down his shaft, he was getting harder as I did it, my hand cupping at his balls and my knuckles grazing against his asshole. “Kitchen,” I licked from the base to the tip, “Next to the pot.” We were already pretty high, or at least I was, “Want me to get it?” I was fairly certain he wouldn’t actually take any pictures but I also knew he hated to be that far from his phone, he had a very modern day attachment to it. Norman nodded while I sucked, playing in my hair and gently rocking into my mouth. Finally, with a loud pop, I pulled my mouth off the knob of his dick and I crawled across the floor. Partly because I wanted to show my ass off to him, but mostly because my head was telling me that it was quite happy crawling instead of walking. I wasn’t sure if it looked sexy but when I looked over my shoulder, he was half leaning over the arm watching me crawl as he stroked himself. When I got to the kitchen I stood and took his phone, a joint, the lighter and an ashtray and walked back to the couch. He was pouting because I wasn’t crawling. 

I sat in his lap as we lit up again and kissed while we shared the smoke between us. It felt imitate and sexy. “I haven’t gotten like this in forever.” He was grinding his upper teeth into my shoulder as if he were gnawing at me while he cupped my breast.

He raised an eyebrow at me, “Is this okay?” He was starting to get giggling which made me laugh. I nodded. This was fine with me. I rocked against his cock while he pinched and pulled at my nipples, harder than he might normally but I didn’t mind. 

“Norman?” My voice was tiny. “Wanna try somethin’?” I had been thinking about something for a while now, months. Something I had never been sure if I should broach with him. It most certainly was the pot that had me being brave enough to ask. 

Norman let go of my nipple and pulled at my hair, tugging to expose my neck more, “Always.” He licked at my skin and sucked hard, he was marking me and I loved it. 

I stuttered. “I, I bought something.” That was an understatement. I had agonized over this purchase, looking on line for a week before I had gone to the store and then debated even longer as I made a decision.

“Something dirty?” He slid his hand between my legs and touched my pussy for the first time tonight. “Fuuccck.” He felt how wet I was. I nodded as he slid a few fingers into me, it seemed to take him a long time to sink into me. “Really dirty? Cause you’re really wet.” He knew me too well. He slid his fingers out and brought them to my mouth for me to suck clean. Then he grabbed the joint, relit it and gave it to me. “I hope it’s really dirty, cause I want to fuck you dirty tonight.” His voice was low and graveled as he muttered how he wanted to bend me over, fuck me hard and cum all over me. I was ready to give in and let him do all those things till he reminded me of his offer. “How bout I sit here and you go get it?” 

Yes, that was right, I needed to get that dirty thing that had made me so wet just thinking about the possibilities. I slowly exhaled smoke into his face then kissed him before I got off his lap. He smacked my ass as I turned and yelled “Mine” at the top of his lungs. 

Up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom, I was nervous. In the back of my closet in a box, still in the bag it had come in. I had opened it, washed it, and played with it a bit before I had put it away waiting for an occasion just like this. I carried the bag downstairs and had to catch my breath as I watched Norman on the couch jerking off. His head tipped back as he used that over handed stroke to pleasure himself. Christ it was sexy. I could have watched him for hours, I cleared my throat making him aware of me.

“Get your naked ass over here and show me what you bought.” He never stopped stroking till I straddled him, rubbing my wetness on his thigh. “What’s in the bag little girl?” He was so relaxed it was nice to see. 

I was nervous, genuinely scared about showing him what was in the bag. Even the pot didn’t seem to be calming me at this moment. “Never mind,” I started to put the bag on the floor, “Just do all those things you said you wanted to do.” I rocked against him trying to distract him but it didn’t work. 

“Holly. Show me what you bought.” He was serious, well as serious as he could be with an underlying case of the giggles going on. He slid his big hands up my arms touching and exploring which made my skin tingle and raise goosebumps on my flesh. 

I opened the bag and slowly pulled it out, “If you don’t want to that fine.” He didn’t say anything, just watched as the purple toy came out of the bag. A smile came to his face as he took it from me and touched it. 

The double ended dildo was curved in an offset V shape, more like a check mark. The ‘pony’ end was short and wide with a good size head on it. When it was inside me it would stay in place. The ‘saddle’ in the middle was designed with me in mind, something that would stimulate my clit. Then there was the ‘horse’ end of this toy, what I thought of as, the ‘business’ end of it. That was about six inches long with a slight curve to it, not as wide as my end and from all the talking I did with the sales woman, I was assured it would slide comfortable in and out of Norman. The entire thing was covered in ridges and made of comfortable silicone, it was even artistic looking. 

His head fell back as he held the dildo and his eyes closed. With my brain in a fog, my nerves on edge and this undiscernible look on his face I wasn’t sure what was going on in that brain of his. “We don’t have to….” It was something I had thought about for a while but I didn’t know for sure if he would be all right with this. 

Norman reached for the joint, lit it and took a toke letting it settle deep in his lungs. He pulled me close and shared the smoke as he exhaled. “Oh no Holly. We most certainly have to do this.” He started to laugh, uncontrollably as he held the strapless dildo between us and then tried to kiss me which ended up being more about the flat of his tongue lazing on my cheek.

I wasn’t positive he knew exactly what it was, I had never seen one before I had gone to the store that day, before the detailed tutorial the sales woman gave me. “You know it’s a strap on right, well, without the straps.”

He was laughing hard now, that look of pure joy on his face. I stole the joint and inhaled as he spoke. “Oh I’ve seen the lesbian porn videos of this one. I know what this is. I want to know how YOU know about it.”

I started to cough and laugh. I had to tell him the story about my trip to the porn shop. We smoked as I told him the story. “I walked in, I had a few ideas of what I wanted, maybe a strap on, something remote controlled. Toys of some sort or another.” I was thinking back to the trip and the nerves I had walking in and shopping. “I was looking at these dildos and harnesses and I just couldn’t wrap my head around how to make it look sexy. There was no way I could nonchalantly just strap into the rigging in front of you or step out of the bathroom with it on. None of it would have been sexy.” He was shaking his head at me in disagreement. Apparently he thought my awkwardness would have been sexy. He rubbed his cock against my flesh while he used the toy against my nipple. Norman was getting a feel for it while I told him my story. “This sales girl comes out of nowhere, she was so beautiful. The kind of women we’d both like.” My mind had been thinking about us sharing a woman again sometime soon and this salesperson was hot. “Then she just starts to tell me about all the stuff on the wall. ‘This one is good for sweet lovin’. This one will let you be rough. Or are you are on the receiving end?’ I was a little speechless at first.”

I had to stop talking when Norman slid the business of the toy into his mouth. Actually I broke out laughing and he had to use his free hand to dig into my hip keeping me steady. 

He popped it out of his mouth, “I’m listening.” Then he went straight back to sucking on the silicone, testing to see how deep he could suck it and licking at the shaft. It was comical and wildly erotic all at the same time. 

I composed myself and went back to my story. “Took me a minute but I told her that I would be on the giving end with a guy. So she brought me down the aisle further and showed me these. I was skeptical about how it would work but she said it wouldn’t pop out of me. Then she referred me to some video’s I could watch.” 

“So you were watching porn without me again?” Norman finally put the toy down and started to suck at my breast. He was done with story time and so was I. 

“Fuck me baby.” My eyes were closed, the sensations were too much, I needed to feel him inside me, I needed to be filled with him. He nodded and lifted me up a little, centering me on him and sliding me down. There was always something magical about the way he controlled my body. Feeling him solid inside of me never gets old but doing it high together, it was something else. There was this tingling feeling all over my body, like every touch was new. Our pace seemed slower, less fevered but just as intense. I slowly rode him, gripping the back of the couch as I rocked on him. He held my face in his hand and we shared this moment while I whispered that I loved him. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world as he pushed up into me and held me close, making love as both enjoyed being high together. 

I’m not sure how long we stayed that way, sweating and panting but at some point he slowed to a stop and he asked, “My turn?” I was confused and he knew that. “My turn to get fucked?” He picked up the dildo that was next to us and reminded me it was there. 

“Are you sure?” I was pretty certain that this would be something that was completely his style and he would enjoy it, but I needed to hear him say it. 

Norman pushed deeper into me and held there, “Holly, I’ve wanted this for a long time.” His confession may have come from being high, but it was all Norman, “Before Andy I wanted this. Just never asked.” He chewed at the side of his thumb

“You should have.” I rocked on him as he rubbed his chin with his two middle fingers. 

His laughter was priceless. “I didn’t want you to think I was gay.”

It took me a second to put it all together, but I thought I understood him. A country girl like me, well me all those years ago, might not have seen a man who wanted to be pegged by his woman as manly. Though even that thought was hard for me to fathom. Since I had grown with Norman I knew that there was nothing he did, with me or Andy, that wasn’t all masculine and sexy as hell.

“What if it’s not like with Andy?” I was honestly scared about being compared to his other lover. 

Suddenly he picked me up, pulled out of me and cleared off the couch before pushing me down on it and kissing me. “It’s not gonna be like with him. I mean, it’s gonna me and the woman I love fucking me. It’s gonna be us.” He had the V shaped toy in his hand as he kissed his way down my body and licked as he spread my legs and started to go down on me. He spit on me, lubing me up for the toy in his hand and finally worked on pushing it into me. I gasped as the pony end filled me.

Norman leaned back and just looked for a while which made me self-conscious but I just closed my eyes and let it happen. “That is one sexy cock you have baby.” It made me smile. 

“Ok Norm. I’ve seen a few videos and I think I have this figured out.” He let me set the scene which started with me standing while he knelt sucking my fake purple cock. As he moved, the pony end moved inside me and the harness rubbed my clit, it felt amazing. I gripped my fingers in his mop of hair and helped him suck me. Though I had no real idea how his mouth felt on this phallus, I did suddenly have an appreciation for looking down and seeing it happen. Erotic didn’t seem like a strong enough word for what I was seeing. The top of his head as this dick filled his mouth, his hand on the base. He was focused on the phallus as if it had a mystical hold over him. 

“Look at me.” It came out as more of an order than I expected. His blue eyes opened and shifted up to me. I suddenly saw the magic that he always enjoyed when the position was reversed. I gripped tighter in his hair as his eyelashes fluttered and he kept sucking as if, well, as if it were Andy. The only cock I had ever seen his mouth on.

“Time to spread open for me.” I needed to get this started or I might lose my nerve to do this. He sat on the couch as I got on my knees this time, spreading him and returning the blow job and then sliding lower so that I could rim him, adding spit and a finger to start to open him up. There was lube in the bag and I’d use that on the shaft for sure, but I wanted to start him. I wanted to worship him in this way for a while. My fake cock edged against the couch which pushed into me and it all felt sexy inside me as I licked Norman and listened to him moan. 

Finally I put the plan into motion. It took a little doing for us both, but we ended up in the position I had seen in the movie that seemed like it would work the best. He sat sideways on the couch with his back against the arm rest while I knelt and he put his thighs over mine. This brought us close together and gave us the position that would be needed for me to slide this six inch cock into him. It wasn’t as big as Andy in anyway and that was something I had taken into consideration when I was shopping. I didn’t want to injure him. Norman watched with hooded eyes as I stroked my cock, lubing it up and then his asshole. My finger slipped in to him and his eyes closed, he enjoyed that and I was growing to love doing this to him. 

He nudged closer to me till the tip was rubbing against him. He closed his eyes, soaking it all in. I for one wasn’t sure if this was going to work. With a deep breath I slowly worked the tip of my cock into him, I watched his face as I did it, looking for any indication that he might not like what I was doing but all I saw was ecstasy. Pure enjoyment as the tip went past the tightest part and his body accepted me. His hand slapped down on my thigh as he went looking for my hand to clasp. 

I eased in further till there was no more cock to be pushed in. That’s when he exhaled. We grasped hands and I slowly began to pull out of him, making sure the toy slid gently and also didn’t fall out of me. The sales woman had been right, this was designed to stay inside me, my muscles held it tight. He opened his eyes and we found a rhythm together. There was an empowerment in topping Norman, one that made me more confident with every stroke and I used that to pleasure him, well both of us. I never in a million years thought that we would be making love this way, but that was exactly what was happening. He smoothed one hand over my thigh as he held himself with the other. I was using one hand to prop myself up but the other was stroking him. Watching myself fuck him and stroke him at the same time was intoxicating. Somewhere between the fucking and the eye contact, the hand holding mixed with heavy breathing I had an orgasm. The kind of orgasm that made me yell out his name mixed in with dirty swears as my body constricted around the pony inside of me. I pushed completely into Norman. I was sure I had hurt him a little but he just panted faster before he stopped me entirely. 

“Wait. I gotta stop or I’m gonna cum.” He didn’t always hold off but this time he did. “Pull out Holly.” He was pulling back from me, “I wanna change positions.” I nodded, though honestly I didn’t want to take him from behind. Not this time. I liked us face to face, but this was about his pleasure as much as mine. 

Once I was pulled out of him he worked his way off of me. “Sit.” He took over, moved me where he wanted me. One foot on the floor the other on the couch and he was in a matching position over me. This allowed him to sit in my lap, to lower himself onto me and for him to be in control of the fucking. We could still make eye contact and I could still stroke his cock, it was perfect. He rode me harder than I would have pushed into him and the look on his face made my nipples hard and my pussy ache.

He was right, this wasn’t something he could do with Andy. Andy would have fucked into him, been in control. I just allowed him to ease himself up and down, using me in a way he had never used me before but with the same outcome. He took his pleasure from me, in his own way, at his pace. He gripped the back of the couch for balance as he used his toned legs for leverage. This situation would have never worked if he hadn’t been in such good shape. I was in awe as his abs moved up and down next to me, he had the most amazing body which just turned me on even more as the pony pushed deeper into me as he fucked me. I secretly wished we were videotaping this encounter. I would love to look back at this someday as I was sure it was the sexiest thing we had ever done together. 

Norman settled deep on top of me and took over the jerking off, he needed it faster and with his overhanded technique. I rocked up into him now, my hand wrapped around his balls tightly as I watched his face while he stroked himself to orgasm. His cum shot out, hitting his thigh that was on the couch, then oozing the next shots down onto my leg as he growled out swears. His cum was everywhere as we both stopped fucking. I wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Norman panted then slowly rose up off of my phallus and knelt down next to me. 

He rubbed his cum covered hand on my face then followed up quickly by licking it up. “I love you Holly. This was…” He couldn’t seem to finish the thought. He curled his head in my lap, the toy still inside of me as he panted. 

“Mine.” I tangled my fingers in his hair quite proud of myself for the pleasure I had given him. Norman nodded his head in the subservient manner. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We were curled together in bed, touching as the high began to subside and the world spun back to the one we knew. 

“Have you ever….” I was afraid to ask and even more afraid of the answer.

Norman squeezed me close, “Not like that.” He kissed my hair and wrapped himself around me. “Want you to come to Sandance with me. Meet me out there.” 

I nodded my head. I had been already made arrangements since he asked me earlier in the week. “That’s the plan. I have the time off and I booked a ticket.” 

“When were you planning to tell me you were coming?” Norman was flicking my nipple with his forefinger and I was still just high enough to have the feeling be electric. He switched between flicking and twisting both of which I found very erotic, the pain of it was wonderful and he didn’t ease up. 

I moved his head so he’d start sucking at my breast, “You asked I’m going?” I said it as if that always happened, as if I jumped at every invite he passed my way. “Besides, I want to see Andy.”

Norman popped his mouth off my nipple. “Me too.” The smirk came through in his voice then he was back to sucking on me. It had been a while since they had been together, Andy had been in London for the past few months, through the holidays. They talked on the phone often but it just wasn’t the same, it wasn’t enough for Norman. 

“Well, I hope this pacified you till you get to see him.” I knew he had gotten off hard but I had no idea if it had been enough for him. It was hard to tell what was the result of the pot or the sex.

He didn’t stop sucking as he slid his hand between my legs, spread me wide and started to finger me deeply and with three fingers filling me up. I slowly began to writhe around enjoying the ecstasy. He was so good at making me feel sexy, beautiful and satisfied with every touch. “I still owe you a dirty fucking.” He was fingering deep inside me and I was nodding. He didn’t owe me anything but I wasn’t going to say no to such a statement either. 

I loved when he was so turned on. The night was still young, the city outside our sanctuary was just starting to come to life. I was nodding like a kid being offered candy. “I’d like that.” 

He started to mumble what he planned to do, “Take you from behind, fill you up…. pull your hair and make you suck that cock you fucked me with… gonna call you names you dirty whore… and when I cum, it’s gonna be all over you.” I was panting with desire and agreement as he fingered me. “And when it’s done….” The timber in his voice had pushed me over the edge and I cut off his thought as I came hard on his hand.

I pushed down hard on him clamping my thighs on his wrist begging to be filled more and then shaking from the aftershocks. He held me as I came, comforting me and keeping me from breaking into a million pieces. “Awe, that’s my good girl, fuckin’ love making you cum.” He knew just how to do it every time. “That’s right, keep cummin’.” The waves the followed the initial shock didn’t seem to slow, I had soaked his hand and dripped onto the sheets. 

The moment had been beautiful in a whole new way, maybe I was still more high than I thought I was. Finally I could speak, “I’m sorry, I interrupted you.” He had been telling me what was to come after the dirty sex.

Norman pulled his hand from me and licked his fingers, tasting each digit and then he started laughing. “Don’t remember.” He had completely lost his sexy thought. “But…” He kissed me, the tang of my orgasms on his lips, “That wasn’t about pacifying me till I see him again. You fucking me is between us, has nothing to do with him.” He took my face by the chin and became stern, “Got it.”

I nodded.

“Good, now get on your knees Holly. My turn to be in your ass.” I smiled and started to laugh uncontrollably. He assured me I wouldn’t be laughing for much longer as he flipped me over and pulled me to my knees. When his mouth made contact with my ass my giggles stopped.


End file.
